a new cullen
by twilitelove
Summary: set after breaking dawn. A new vampire abby turns up and has a special gift to. She fits right in but will she fit into the lifes of the wolves. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

ok so dont be to mean i just thought i'd have a go at writing

I don't remember what exactly got me to this point what it was that made me what I now was but I did remember the fire the feeling of being on fire for what I felt had been forever but was more like 3 days give or take a few hours. I went out side with this really amazingly beautiful (beautiful was the only word that could be used to descried his looks) guy and he lead me into the forest and I wasn't to realized till it was too late for me to turn back to late for me to run to scream. I trusted him I didn't no why I did but I trusted him a complete stranger and he had lead me out into the forest and I thought he had killed me but when the burning stopped I felt new strong not the same I was some thing else something not human for that much I was sure. I got to my feet and noticed my clothes were torn and dirty from the days I had spent lying in agony deep in the forest. I wasn't scared I felt the opposite people should be scared of me I didn't no why or even what I was but felt the need to stay away from the human population a while and just stay in the deeps of the forest. I felt the urge to run to run fast like a beast an animal I took off and the wind hit my face, the smells in the air all so more intense I could smell everything that was around me to the water drops on the leaves to the birds sitting in the tress above. After a sort while running through the forest at an amazing speed I relised that I wasn't tired and didn't feel like I ever would tire from this what was I? then as I slowed I came across a river I moved to the water the thought of cleaning myself up I had to look a bit of a mess, but as I reached the water I caught my reflection I was different actually different wasn't even the correct word but I was gob smacked the person looking back at me was not the same girl but at the same time was I was beautiful not that I was vane I was far from that never one to spend the day looking in the mirror. The girl I remembered had long black hair that hung mid way down my back, deep green eyes and skin a dark olive but now my refection showed a girl with the same black hair but it was shiner more attractive looking the dark olive skin was replaced with a whitest white the color of white marble and the eyes that shocked me most of all were a deep red. Who was I? What was I? Was I still me little Abby could I even be me anymore when it was that I wasn't even human. At that in a snap flash my eyes were staring at my reflection and it was as if I sore my whole life flash before my eyes and it was at that I sore my future family they were the same as me and I knew I had to find them to look in there eyes to see there souls to see what my new families eyes held for me. I took off running at a greater speed now, I knew I could reach them by night fall I felt them to be close and if my vision of my life's soul was to be true I would be accepted as one of them. I didn't no much about them only that they were good and true creatures like myself all it would take would be one look into each of there eyes and I would no this all to be true for it was that this new body had also giving me more new abilities than the strength and looks I could look into any ones eyes and no what there soul held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apov**

**ok so this is the next chapter and i am going some where with this i promise**

As I ran at my new greatened speed it was if my body was on auto polite, it new where we need to go even before I myself had time to think about it. This new enhanced body had such great possibilities and yet I didn't no what they where I was a stranger to myself and the new sense it had given me. As I ran my mind which was now capable of much more than when I was human came across the thought that I did not hunger for food it didn't hunger for anything. I knew that in the days of my transformation the days of the burning that I hadn't eaten for sometime. Was it that this new body did no longer require food it could not be true for everything every creature had to desire for something to survive. As I ran I pondered this and many more things as my mind was capable of many thoughts at once but this was the one that weight the heaviest on my mind. I move swift through the depths of the forest never needing to stop not needing to catch my breath. But almost at once my body was stood at a complete halt frozen still in place my senses over run with a smell that was strange to me but angered the new beast that lived within me now. It was like the smell of a wet dog but much greater much more alarming. As I stood frozen not moving not breathing, breathing another thing this body didn't require I listened, I listened and heard heavy steeps no heavy running steeps approaching my direction. This new body took off out of my control as the new danger approached, I ran to save my life. I was once this weak girl but now felt more animal myself than a weak human, and I new where to run for safety for I had seen it all before when my eyes had caught there refection in the rivers water. I ran toward my soon to be new family and I felt my safety was only a short distance away. I moved in and out of the trees dodging broken braches. I knew where to run and I made an even faster pace with the dog on my trail. I had seen where I would first meet the new members to my new family they would be waiting for me a small pale girl with pixie hair and an extremely good looking blond boy at her side would be with her as if she new to be waiting for me like she new I would be coming. I ran and new I had arrived at my destination for what I had seen in my mind was all around and the smells were just as I had remembered them in my vision of my soon to be life. I stopped and climbed to stand upon a great boulder that rested among they wet trees. That was when she approached me from the south her body running through the forest just as effortless as I had with the blond boy in toe. She now stopped at the foot of the boulder of which I stood and she spoke in her beautiful almost musical voice

"hello Abby, I had seen that you were coming, that you would have many questions for us and that you were very special just like myself" I jumped down from the boulder and with one look stared her deep in the eyes and with that all my questions of what I was were answered for I had been able to look into her soul and see what I was and with this a slow easing feeling rushed through me and for the first time I felt safe no longer a monster of the unknown for I was a vampire and a very special gifted one at that. But I still had much more a head of me and the rest of my new family to meet.

"Shell we go then" I spoke and with that we took off running to meet my new family and the new life that I was to start with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby**

I felt so optimistic as we ran, never in my life would such powerful feelings have been rushing through me. I had thought that I would feel some distress at meeting the others but I was completely at ease. I had felt the strong connection between the two that I now willing followed. There's was not that of just an ordinary couple it was that of something so strong that I felt it when I looked into her eyes, that there two souls were fused together. Even though I hadn't looked into his eyes to see what lay hidden, her eyes had told me all I had needed to no and with this I trusted them totally and completely. I had always been such a great judge of character so much so my mother had always said I could pick a rotten apple. I was never one just to trust anyone and still was at a lost as to why I had followed him into the forest so willing like a lamb to the slaughter but he had such a trusting oar to him almost now if it was his gift. The gift of imitate trust it must of came in handy with leading girls to there doom.

But as I ran following them closer and closer to my new life that I felt awaited me. The air was heavy it smelt strong with the scent that had caused my body to become more cautious more alert with the possible danger. The strong wet dog smell was strong but yet I couldn't hear the heavy steeps I had once heard so I just ran closer now to the others, they wouldn't let any harm come to me and she was very gifted I had seen that in her eyes but wasn't to sure of what that gift was.

There running slowed I followed slowing my pace. Soon we came to a river and with a great big bound they jumped over it no hesitation in there movements. I followed there actions, my body so capable of much more now that I wasn't human. I landed at Alice's side at the edge of the river, my clothes so dirty with small rips in them. Alice just looked me up and down assessing my much worn clothing.

"Thank god I found you in time, it's not right to let you run around like that when your so beautiful and with such beautiful hair your going to be my favorite doll. Bella doesn't much like me dressing her but I can tell you will love my new wardrobe I have picked out for you" she spoke with such confidence her musical voice chimed in my head. I just nodded and smiled at her.

"Are we just about there?" I said.

"Yes, just through there" the beautiful blond boy said it was the first word he had ever spoken to me.

"Oh so close" I said "but what is that smell it makes me feel so uneasy like I should be ready to defend my self at any moment"

"Oh we should of said something before it is very strong to you I bet but we have come to just ignore it most of the time. It is our friends the wolfs that you can smell they bring you no harm unless you kill humans and from what Alice has seen you have no desire to do that so everything will be fine" Jasper said this his name known to me just as Alice's was because I had seen so much when I had had that first moment with her.

That explained so much of course they would be friends with wolfs they had seemed so kind from what I had felt.

We moved from the river and approached a mansion of a house, beautiful glass walls cased its contents. Such a remarkable house that seemed to be placed perfectly in the woods out of the way of prying eyes.

It was raining, and had ever since I could remember even from that first night when I walked in the forest and woke up like this 3 days later. During the burning I had hoped the rain would take away the pain but I wasn't truly on fire even though it had felt like it at the time.

We entered through the front door and Alice's voice called out for the others to come.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella."

They all arrived as soon as there names were called. They moved with such grace and speed, the same grace and speed I now had acquired my self. My new gifts were still so strange to me. My wet clothes were dripping on the wooden floors, Alice just looked at me still concerned about my disgusting appearance. She quickly grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs. We entered a room with a gigantic wardrobe. She quickly had me undressed and redressed in beautiful designer clothes, and ran me back down the stairs just as if no time had passed at all. They all stood were we had left them all eager to meet the new addition to there family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abby pov**

As I greeted each member of my new family, I looked into there eyes and was over come with such relief that at the fact of my new found gift had not let me down it had lead me to my new life and the people I will share that life with. It was not that I had forgotten my old life and that my family and friends would be looking for me it was that I need to attend to the meeting of my new destiny before I could deal with my past. This was such a special family with many gifts and I would need to connect with them first to help me deal with what awaited my eternal future.

Edward had the gift to read minds his wife the gift to block others gifts quite ironic in such a house hold with so many gifts. Alice and Jasper were also very gifted Alice's gift to see the future saw me coming and Jasper could control emotions. So that's why I had been so relaxed after all I had been through. But just because the others didn't have physical gifts it didn't mean they weren't special. They were all such caring people that within it self it was a special gift. But the most special of all was Edward and Bella's beautiful little girl Renesmee she was the most special of all the Cullen's. I myself had not truly come to really understand my own abilities until I had spoken will the Cullen's and it was Edward who had realized it first. He had read my mind that first day and had told the others and myself that I did not hunger. I was at first confused as to what he was referring to but the word hunger had been so present when I had looked in there eyes. Blood was what he had meant my body didn't desire for anything to survive. It did not mean that I wouldn't need it to main tain this body, I would need to replenish it. For I would surely become weak if I didn't feed, I would need to hunt to learn to drink animal blood like the new members of my new found family.

At first I spent my first day with my new family with them all around me. We spoke of many things of how I became what I now was. They most concerned when they heard my story of me and my maker, that there was another with such an amazing talent and that he was making vampires and just discarding them as if it was nothing. It was Edward who answered many of my questions even before the words had even escaped my mouth, and Carlisle who was the so called father of this unusual family was able to fill in all the blanks. With Carlisle medical skills he was able to contact my family and but them to rest as to where I had been these few days. With my family but at ease for a while I would worry about what to do about them later I now had time to think about this new life and was so curious to see my self in sun light since it had been raining since my new birth. I had been in formed of all the new gifts I had been given and my skin sparkling in sun light was one of the many that I wanted to test out. Jasper and Alice were very eager to take me hunting and promised to take me to where to sun was shinning but I couldn't imagine where that would be in this place. The place of ever lasting clouds and rain Forks.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Abby POV**

**Ok so this was really hard to write so if its crap I'm sorry!**

I was foolish to think this would all be so easy for I didn't see the next life changing event that was coming my way it was something that even Alice couldn't have seen coming for this one something that would be blocked from her visions something she could never see.

Hunting was easy it came so naturally to me in this new body to this new life I was a born again predator. In my human life that I had only just left behind me I had been a vegetarian it seem some what funny that now I depended on something that I once would not have been able to even comprehend doing. I once would never have thought I could kill animal or even been capable of it, but here was I now a proficient killer made to kill.

I could hunt will such speed and grace and take down a herd of dear within minutes and this pleased my new family to see how well I was made for this life. The taste of there warm blood ran down my throat and into my veins, although I didn't feel the hunger that the others were consumed by there was a certain pleasure that came with the hunt and kill that must have been the animal in me. Jasper and Alice had been so please with me that first hunt. Jasper never left my side making sure I never lost control I guessed, but I was glad to have there company for this was my new life now and to have a family to experience it with I was grateful.

My new brother was excited with my fast progress and with Jaspers abilities he was drawn to me and my emotions they were claming to him and not the other way around. For I felt his gift at changing my emotions but I was so clam that he seemed to feed off me.

For the first time I had seen my skin in the sunlight I stood in amazement with the sun creating such total beauty. I was so beautiful now and I didn't even have to try such effortless beauty that came with everlasting life. I seemed unfair in a way that I was given everlasting life utter beauty and a total loving family in which to share it, when others searched there whole life's and never attained an ounce of what I had seemed to got in a few days.

My eyes still a rich ruby red color would soon turn a golden brown like the others of my very unusual family. It had felt like I was meant for this life and meant for this family I fit so well and having so many brothers and sisters was another thing I had to be grateful for. I still missed my human family and there would come a day when I would have to lie to them just like Bella would have to lie to hers and tell them that I was dead but for now I could live my new life as a secret from them to try and protect them from what I was.

I would have to start school to keep up pretense for the Cullen's way of life but in some way I looked forward to it and it was who Alice had come up with the idea of me wearing glasses and it was that simple to deflect my gift from seeing everyone's souls who crossed my path. School wouldn't be so bad I was only 16 after all, so I may not be aging like a human but it didn't mean that I shouldn't be learning for my mind could process so much more that it hungered for knowledge. But for now I would hunt as much as I could in order to change eye color to some what of a normal shade I think if I went to school with red eyes I might just stand out in the crowed even more so with my new found effortless beauty.

As I hunted with Edward and Nessie Edward had prepared me first that we would be getting a visitor during our hunt today Jacob and the wolfs would be near and Jacob hadn't seen Nessie in the days since I had joined the family he was told to keep his distance since my arrival whether that was for my befit or his but I had learnt all about the imprinting and was actually very interested to see it for my self. Edward had read my mind and seemed to be at easy with me being with the wolf today he had also said that we would be joined by another member of the pact. He would be meeting up with us first then we would carry on to meet Jacob. I had seen no reason to fear that today would not go like the many other hunting trips I had been on with my family, oh how I was wrong.

As I ran fast behind Edward through the forest he kept Nessie on his back so we could run even faster. It was the scent that caught me first it was so, there were no words to describe it. Edward having read my mind asked what was wrong but I could not say for I had not smelt or felt these feelings before not in my human life or the short life I had live as an immortal. I kept my pace up in time with Edward running faster and faster through the forest and just through the dense forest was an opening to a clearing and that's when I saw him standing there tall brown skin short cropped black hair as if he had been waiting for me for this moment and with one short look into his eyes I new he was meant for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seth POV**

**So this is also crap I think I've hit a wall please review!**

Things were fun around here these day's well that's mostly since the Cullen's turned up, my life and the life's of most of the boys down in la push were. Having vampires as allies and friends was kind of unusual because basically the only reason we the wolves exist is to destroy them and protect our people. But since id meet the Cullen's they had only ever been kind to me and the way they protected Bella even before she was one of them showed to me that it didn't really matter that they weren't human.

Edward and I had hit it straight off it was hard at first when Edward and Jacob were at each others throats but when Nessie was born all that ended well most of it.

The pact still didn't really trust them like I did but they could see in my mind and even Jake's that they were good people. I always felt so welcome at there home so much so that the smell didn't even bother me that much anymore but my dumb sister still wouldn't let that fact go. Leah was just so bitter, what's that saying that people always say oh yeah it's, you can chose your friends but not your family and having the ability to hear her thoughts in wolf form just made it a lot worse to put up with her bad moods.

Edward had asked me to go hunting with him today he said we need a catch up since it had been a while the Cullen's had been entertaining a new member to there family and id been running patrols since Jake had made me watch out for a new vampire that seemed to just be luring girls out into the forest and changing them into the walking dead. I had told Jake that id do it, I could feel how uneasy he was having Nessie around a new vampire and with the Cullen's having asked him to stay away for a few days while there new member settled in. I could tell it had been hard for him to spend even a few days away from Nessie and had tried to tell him the Cullen's wouldn't bring any new member into there family that would bring any harm but imprinted people didn't think straight when it came to there soul mate.

I smelt Edward approaching fast from the east, man that dude could run. But his scent was mixed this time there was another with him I thought it had to be the new so called Cullen I hadn't smelt this scent before. The new scent was different from the scents of the Cullen's it was alluring to me. I felt my heart begin to race as I was still in human form, I preferred to talk to Edward on 2 legs instead of 4. But as they approached something felt different my body was over run with so many emotions, emotions I recognized I had felt them before from the others in my pact.

She stood perfectly still in front of me like a frozen angel her long beautiful black hair reached far down her back her skin marbled white her eyes dark red. I didn't even notice Edward standing with Nessie on his back just as still by her side, I was fixed on this girl my heart was exploding in my very body I was sure Edward was reading my every thought he had to know what was happening I didn't think it would even be possible but I had just imprinted on this girl. The weird thing was that I even new her name before I had even spoken one word to her, Abby. She stood just as still as I was both of us just taking each other in, staring at each other our eyes locked. I had always wondered what it would feel like to fine her my perfect mate the one in who I could not live without. It felt like forever but it was more like a few seconds that had past when finally Edward broke the silence.

"I didn't think this could happen" he spoke shocked

I muttered out the words trapped in my mouth

"I don't think it can, it can't, its not meant to, it never has, but it has and I cant believe it has happened to me like this" I wasn't making sense and she spoke now the first words out my angels beautiful mouth

"Hello Seth I see that you have been waiting for me and as it turns out I have also been waiting without knowing"

"How do you know?"

"I have been given my own gift in this new life and when I first looked into your eyes I saw our two souls locked together"

"You feel this you feel how I do?"

"We are meant to be, I can see that you are the other half to my whole just how the other members to my families souls are intertwined with there mates and I would imagine that if I had meet you just a few days ago when I was human that this would be less complicated for you but we are joined together this I am sure I feel it I can see it" she was so sure she knew me, how was it that in the span of a few seconds I had meet my true soul mate but yet was in the greatest battle of my life the others would never understand even if they could see it for them selves in our shared mines I would still be shunned for being in love with what they are made to destroy our connection was not that of Jacob and Nessie for she was still alive. But I didn't care what they would think I needed her now like I needed air to breath the thought of her not being with me ripped through me and it tore a gash through my soul. I could never live with that pain the pain of not having her.

"I don't care what you are, we can never be apart for I would die my heart would break" she moved closer to me and just leaned her head on my chest and whispered

"And I don't care what you are for I would die without you" our hands now linked and our eyes fixed in an intense gaze she was mine for all eternity I could see as if her very gift to look into my soul had been given to me to see for my self our souls locked in her rich ruby red eyes joined for ever as one burning like a bright light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abby POV**

Had I ever known there was life before I meet him I would have thought it was no life at all to live without him for even one day. We were inseparable now, not through choice or will it was mere need to be around each other all of the time for my very existence seemed a mass of nothingness without him. It was the same for him, it may have even been worst the feeling of sickness that would wash through me even at the thought of being away from each other. Our skins so different to touch his hot to touch mind ice to touch, my skin pale and white his a beautiful dark mahogany we were totally opposites yet a perfect match.

My new family had taken this new sudden news with great care and consideration as not to offend me with there thoughts and worries of my self being suddenly in love with a wolf. They had grown to love Seth long before I had meet him, so just how I was accepted into there home they also welcomed the sudden realization of our love for each other. But not all the Cullen's had given there full approval of our coupling, Rosalie had shown her disapproval and disgust with some very horrid words but I knew she was a good soul I had seen it for my self. Rose would soon come around she couldn't stay mad for eternity and Alice had seen her change her mind towards me and Seth for you couldn't help but see the way we loved each other it was shown in every movement every gesture towards each other.

The wolfs were a different issue all together, they had seen our relationship as some kind of mistake that the imprinting hadn't worked. Seth tried to reason with them but they had told him to go against the imprint, to not be with me for I was the very reason for there existence. But Seth and I knew it wasn't that easy I couldn't be away from him, my very soul would die. It wasn't so easy for Seth to just turn his back on the pact but there disapproval of our relationship had made it possible for him to disobey orders from the alpha. It proved to Seth that there wasn't a mistake for if the imprint had been wrong he would have been able to go a head with the alphas orders and leave me but he new we couldn't be apart just how none of the other wolfs could go a single day without seeing the object of there affections.

We spent every minute of everyday together the hardest time was when he was down in la push with his family. His sister Leah hated me with such a great anger that I had no need to look in her eyes to even read her soul not that she would even let me get within two feet of her. But most of our time was spent together and his pact had put Seth on suspended duties so they could figure out how to deal with this sudden occurrence but it was fine with us the more time we could spend together the better.

Seth had spent everyday with me since we meet and time just seemed to fly by my eyes lost the bright red and turned a warm golden brown. With more normal looking eyes I was enrolled at Forks high as the newest member of the Cullen's adoptive household. But the separation between Seth and I was almost unbearable so much so that he was always was at the High school waiting for me as soon as it ended. My days pretending to be human were long and it seemed so boring to me I was able to comprehend so much more with this new mind I was given that I was top student with out any effort.

Time away from Seth was difficult and my new sister had seen what a struggle it was for me and always tried her best to entertain me between my hours without him. Alice loved to shop and since this family had no problem cash since they were unbelievably rich, Alice use me as a doll for her love of fashion. I enjoyed the time I spent with Alice and Jasper was always with her so I spent most of my time with them poor Jasper dragged along on our long shopping trips. Occasionally Rose would also come, even Bella and Esme would join in for a girls shopping trip. This all helped with the distraction of being away from Seth but just as I was in love with him, so were the other members of my family as they also found it hard to be away from the others who held there soul in there hands.

Most time spent away from Seth was short lived but the hours I spent at school couldn't be avoided as the pretense of being a normal school girl helped with the farced of being human. But my time spent at Forks high was made less miserable by my new friend Niah she was tall and thin with blond hair and pale skin. Most humans tended to stay away from vampires as if they sensed something unnatural about us but Niah was drawn to me and we became immediate friends. She never found any of my unusual habits weird or even questioned me on the fact that I never ate or drank anything. I never took my glasses off at school and Alice had had so much fun shopping for hundreds of different styles and colors so I never had to wear the same pair twice but I just settled on a plain black rimmed pair that had tinted glass to hide my eyes.

But of course my new idyllic life wasn't going to run smooth all the time. I was with Seth today not that I wasn't hardly ever in his presence, but today was going to be special for one of my family members the member who had found it the hardest to except me and Seth. Seth had taken me to the movies on one of our special nights out we had driven to the movies in Jacobs rabbit that Seth had borrowed Jacob owed Seth like a million favors so this was just one of many. As Seth open my car door like a true gentle man my glasses which were normally planted on my face feel slightly down my face and my eyes had quickly locked on a passer by. This woman's eyes took me by storm, she was pure evil and her soul was the blackest black I had ever seen ever felt. Seth took me in his arms and held me close to his hot body mine ice against his. Her black soul had made me feel cold as stone but there was something I had seen in her I wasn't sure what it was but she had just done something truly evil. I looked to Seth my glasses fully off my face and in his hands he had wanted to stare me straight in the eyes to share my burden of what I had just seen.

"Seth we have to find out what she has done, it's so dark, she is so evil" my voice shook

"Yes I can feel she has hurt you, what do think we should do?" he was over run with concern for me, it shone in his eyes the complete love he had for me for when I hurt so did he.

"We need to find where she's been follower her scent back till we find it" He shook his head and agreed, he would doing anything for me just as would I for him.

We quickly followed her scent back at super human speed as if I new that time was of the essences. We followed it to a dark alley way it had trash lined up the sides and smelt of everything disgusting since my new senses could pick every distinct smell out. But it was my now very sensitive hearing that realized it first, the small heart beat that was coming from the rubbish bin at the end of the dark alley. Seth had heard it to and ran to the bin and lifted the lid to reveal a small baby wrapped in a white cloth. I reached for the small little bundle but realize my cold body would be to cold to touch this child. I quickly placed the baby in Seth's arms.

"We need to get home, this baby is meant for Rosalie I can see that now! that out of that much evil has to come something good"


	8. Chapter 8

**Abby pov**

Had I thought with a human mind acting with human instincts I would have called the police. But I didn't think like that anymore I thought of my family and what this child would mean to one of the members.

As I held the new born child in my arms, it was fast asleep I could hear the gentle thumbing of its small heart beating the blood coursing through its veins. Seth drove the car slow and safe as we were carrying special cargo and if there was to be a car accident we would be fine and could easily with stand a major crash but this tiny child was so defenseless.

It angered the beast in me so that this child's mother could just of abandon it in the rubbish as if it was nothing more than trash to be throw away. I wanted revenge to avenge this helpless child but first things first to get home was the main piroty then what came after I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

I had thought that if I wasn't with Seth Alice would have seen this she would have seen me arriving home with a small child in my arms, but her visions were blocked and this would all come as a great surprise. Seth never once doubted what we were doing never questioning me as to if we were doing the right thing. He trusted me unconditionally; he was my true soul mate the only one who knew me without a doubt.

It had been so cold but lucky for me Seth's ever radiating body heat was enough to heat the car and keep the baby warm in my arms. Suddenly as if I knew exactly what he was thinking our minds realized something at the same time and our eyes locked quickly then his went back to the road and mind to the sleeping baby.

"What is it? I mean is it a boy or a girl?" Seth asked. I quickly and with great speed unwrapped the baby and then rewrapped the baby as not to wake it.

"It's a little boy" I said with excitement. I was almost alive with excitement now as to how my family would react as I entered with a new born baby.

I moved fast from the car running into our home Seth followed me with the same speed. I called out to my family and one by one the all entered. Rosalie face was the one I searched for knowing that I would be forever changing her life giving her the one thing she desired the most more than blood.

I locked my eyes on her and held out the small sleeping child to her, she took the sleeping bundle into her arms and as if this wasn't a miracle enough she shed a small tear. Edward was the one who spoke first having read our minds as to what and how we came across this child. I low growl rumbled in his chest, the anger that I had felt at the mother was past on to him through the thoughts in my mind.

"How could she what a monster" Edwards voice so fueled with disgust.

"What are you talking about Edward remember we can't read minds like you would you mind filling the rest of us in" Esme spoke

"They found the child after Abby looked in the mothers eyes as she past by and lucky that she did, because she had left the baby to die in the trash". A ruble of growls past through the room. Rosalie just stared at the child oblivious to the conversation that was taking place.

"This child is meant for our family it is meant for Rosalie and Emmett I know it" I spoke

"Yes that is true, he will be a very special part or us" Alice's musical voice chimed with reassurance the same confidence when she had had a vision.

"He" said Rose

"Yes a little boy" said Alice almost laughing at Rose for the fact she didn't know that she had a son. Emmett hovered close to Rosalie staring at the child in her arms not touching it, for Emmett it was to breakable in his giant hands. We all knew that they would be amazing parents and time was all that would be needed for them to adjust to having a small life to care for, but lucky for us time was all we had.

But it did not escape me that this child's mother needed to be punished for her actions to be shown the errors of her ways. Edward had read my mind and just with a nod of his head had shown that he agreed with me. Alice was the next one to look at me and the look of terror in her eyes showed me all a needed to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pain**

ok so this chapter turned out different to how i thought it would enjoy!

* * *

Why do some things feel so right when they should feel so wrong?

Why is this life of blood so easy instead of being so hard?

Why do I feel like being able to kill to take a human life, even if that life is a worthless one but yet still a life?

Is that what makes us the monsters?

Or are the real monsters the ones who don't think that what they have done is wrong?

When I placed that baby, so innocent and fragile in Rosalie's cold rock grasp why did that seem so right? So many questions I couldn't answer and if I did find the answers I wasn't sure I would want to know them.

The mother of this child will be punished for her cruel and unjust actions towards this innocenant little creature. Jasper and Carlisle had taken off as soon as they had seen from Alice where to find her. I wasn't yet sure of how they would bring her to justice our kind of justice was one that could not be heard in a human court of law our kind had our own ways of dealing with things. That woman, this poor child's mother was more of a monster than any one of my family members could have ever been in there long lived lives.

Rosalie had taken to mother hood like a duck to water. Never taking her eyes from the small infant just watching him breathe in and out while he slept in her arms as she gently rocked him. I wonder what she would name him, but I didn't want to rush her with her choice, this would be the name he would carry his whole life. This boy would be so loved and cared for our family would make sure of that, he would want for nothing.

Even though Jasper had left the room it still spilled out with strong emotions, happy, sad, joy and anger were all in this room but it was the emotion that was coming from my one true love that had filled me with worry, pain.

Seth stood at my side the whole time quite and still, I couldn't tell what had come over him in this short time since we had returned home. I turned and looked into his deep brown eyes not saying a word but just placing my cold hand on the cheek of his face. My almost liquid gold eyes staring into his to see what has hurt him so much that I had felt it in the minute movement of his body. My eyes closed and if I had been able to cry in this stone body it would have.

"Why" I whispered my hands now both grasping at his face, he just looked back at me his own eyes filled with tears the tears I wished I could of cried my self.

The rest of my family had not been paying attention to this silent conversation that was taking place only a few feet away from them. How had everything in the span of a few hours changed to this, to where Seth was thinking of leaving me? I knew with my whole heart that we couldn't be apart it would kill us both the pain of our separation would be as if you cut a whole in half for we were one in mind body and soul. But still I had seen the one thing in his eyes that would change all this for us. Seth had never thought of the future when it came to us had never thought that we couldn't be together forever but he hadn't thought that we would never be able to have children. We were still both so young and children wouldn't have been a factor for us in a normal human life but we weren't human. Seth him self was still alive I was dead and could never give him the one thing that he would want in a life with me. My hands dropped from his face and my eyes dropped to the floor and I whispered

"go now please, I don't think I have enough strength to stop myself from letting you go please leave, I want you to have everything your heart desires in this life and if you stay with me imprint aside you will never have the one thing you want, a child I cant give you a family", my voice quivered these heart wrenching words the truth spoken out load

"I don't know what to say" a tear now ran from his beautiful eyes and I wiped it away with my ice cold hands

"Please don't say anything, you need to leave me so that you can have a chance at a normal life I love you enough to want that for you"

At that a tremor rippled through his body and he took off through the door and he exploded in to a wolf and took off into the forest.

I had thought that what had just taken place between Seth and I had not been noticed but I was wrong as my stone legs crumbled beneath me Edward caught me before I hit the ground. I was silent and frozen like a stone. Edward stood me on my feet and now the rest of my adoptive family had dispersed away from Rosalie and the baby and were surrounding me. They all started to talk asking questions of what had just happened. I couldn't speak one moment I was full of happiness and joy for Rosalie and Emmett by helping them become a real family and then in the blink of an eye I had lost my soul. Edward filled in the gaps for the others while I took off out though the door at full speed in the opposite direction to where Seth had gone.

My legs carried me on autopilot I ran faster and faster through the woods not knowing where I was going but just the thought of his face in my mind to push me faster away from where he had left me. I hadn't ever regretted my new life, it had always felt as if I was made for it but it was this exact life, what I was that had finally taken the last of my humanity away.


End file.
